Bodyguard Crush
by draconichero21
Summary: Kallouch two-shot. 1st chapter revolves around Kallen fantasizing about her hero, taking place in season 1. 2nd chapter is Leoluch and Kallen resolving their sexual tension, taking place in season 2, before Kallen is captured. M for lemons of course
1. Kallen's Fantasy

**(A/N: So I decided to do this out of my love for Code Geass. I'm going to say this before I begin I do not have a Ship preference between KallenXLeoluch and . On the contrary I can't decide between them. However, since I failed miserably at trying to write up a lemon, my "partner in crime" author Xerosonic will be heading up that end. I suggest you take a look at it when he posts it. In the meantime I am making my stand with KallenXLeoluch and I'll make this clear now THIS FIC IS DISJOINTED. You all know the plot so it's pointless for me to create all the points in between the two events portrayed in ch 1 and ch 2. Chapter 1 will take place in Season 1 and Chapter 2 takes place during Season 2. With that out of the way, enjoy the fic)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

* * *

**Kallen's pov**

In the short time that I had known him I had come to admire him, and after spending so much time at his side I had come to love him. Yes…love…I love Zero. He's everything I've ever thought of in a man. He's tactful, considerate, judicious…I can't say anything in the looks department, since he never shows his face, but he's…an honorable man, I know that much. I wonder what exactly he looks like behind his mask. Does he hide his face because he's ashamed of what he looks like? Does he have some form of brooding battle scar he doesn't want anyone else to see? Or has he hidden his identity from mankind for so long he has forgotten what it might mean to open up to someone.

I'm also curious of what he thinks of me…on a personal level. Am I just another loyal soldier? Or am I something more to him? Every time I think of him in such a manner, my heart races and I feel myself getting all tingly. Zero's so chivalrous…why can't there be someone at school who's like that? I have to know what he thinks of me…I'm going to talk to him.

I go up the stairs to where Zero's room is and knock. "Who is it?" he responded from inside his room.

"It's me," Kallen responded, knowing he would recognize me by voice alone. I decided not to rush to the point and break the ice. I'd work my questions into the conversation. "I'm sorry if I was out of line when I spoke up back there."

"Kallen," he said calmly. That's another thing I liked about Zero, he never got angry or upset. "Tell me do you want to know my identity as well?"

I sighed. I did want to know. I so deeply wanted to know. And he knows I know. He just threw it out there too. Was he testing me? But then again…_that girl, the one I saw him with at Narita…she knows his identity. _This was a bad mistake. He doesn't emote, but he's probably angry with all of us for pressing into his identity. "No," I said, "Sorry to bother you." I walked calmly down the stairs and back to my quarters. I…I'm just so frustrated. Every time I want to talk to him about who he is, where I stand, what I mean to him…I just…I get so weak. There's that tingle again. Agh, dammit. Alone, I start stripping my clothes and throw myself onto my back, wearing absolutely nothing.

I close my eyes and envision Zero holding me in his arms after an arduous battle. I'm a little sore from being tossed around after contending with the white Knightmare…

**

* * *

**

Kallen's Fantasy

"Are you ok Kallen?" he asks me.

"I'm fine," I said, "Just a little sore."

"Can you stand?" he asks me.

"Hai," I respond. He helps me to my feet. As I put my foot down it hurts to stand on it.

"You can't walk on that," he puts his arms underneath my legs, "Here, I'll carry you." He lifts me up into his arms and carries me back to the hideout. We go into his room. He lays me down on his bed and sits next to me, while caressing my arm. "Rest Kallen, you fought hard."

"Zero-sama, I…" he put a finger to my lips.

"Kallen, I think it's time you saw, what's behind this mask. You deserve too."

I imagined Zero's face as being, so handsome. He had light blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. His hair was of a glossy radiance.

"Kallen," he said to me, softly, "I'm truly gifted to have a subordinate like you." Then without warning he kissed me right on the mouth, and with such fierce passion. I didn't fling him off. I wanted him. I moaned into the kiss and let him dominate my mouth. I dragged him from beside me to on top of me. He lifted up and away from me and stood at the edge of the bed, discarding his cape and his top, revealing his smooth, well-shaped chest. There was hardly any muscle tone to it, but it wasn't like he was out of shape either. He was perfectly crafted.

"Just take me," I told him, more like moaned, "I want you so bad."

Zero leaned over and unzipped the front of my uniform and proceeded to undress me. I let him.

**

* * *

**

Reality

I began to fondle myself as I continued my fantasy of Zero taking me…all of me. My right hand playing with my breast, my left hand rubbing my clit and my pussy, also entering it from time to time as I imagined Zero thrusting in and out of me. I did as he commanded. I was his subordinate, his lustful, faithful subordinate.

"Zero…zero…zero…zero…" I moaned. I could almost hear him calling my name right back. The imagery grew more intense as the pleasure inside me built up with it. My face grew hot with arousal. My heart beat rapidly. "Oh Zero," I moaned. "Yes do it, cum inside me. Give it to me! Give it to meeeeeeeeeee!" At the same time I climaxed I imagined Zero releasing his seed into me in my fantasy. I arched my back into the mattress as I climaxed and then fell flat against it, arms lying out at my sides. "Zero," I said with a soft smile, looking towards the door, "One day that fantasy will be real."

**

* * *

**

(A/N: And it will in part two, but not in the way you think Kallen. So yeah obviously we all know that Kallen was head over heels for Zero, before she knew he was Leoluch. Just look at her tvtropes page. It even says Loves My Alter Ego. Chapter 2 is out now, you guys will all love that, and it's twice as long as this chapter. **Catch ya later).**


	2. Master & Subordinate

**(A/N: So let's get right into the next chapter. This part takes place before the wedding of Empress Tianzi. You know, the whole incident with Kallen and Lelouch talking and Kallen accidentally crashing on top of them before they're both interrupted by C.C about the stupidest of things, before Kaguya interrupts them with something a little more important. That's pretty much the timing for this. Enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

* * *

**Code Geass R2 episode 7**

**Kallen's pov**

With Nunally's announcement of the revival of the SAZ the first thing I did was call Lelouch, but the connection failed before I could connect through and every subsequent call it said the number was out of service. Determined to speak with him. I went to go find him, and I knew exactly where he'd be. And that's exactly where I found him. The Shinjuku Ghetto, where he first masqueraded as Zero. A lot's happened since then. The fact that Lelouch is Zero used to bother me, but it doesn't anymore. They're just two sides of the same coin really. The fact that Lelouch is Zero means that there is good in him and he's not just an apathetic jerk. I've finally come to terms with it, and so I had planned to seek out and tell him what he meant to me.

"I figured you'd come here," I told him. "This is where Zero…where you started everything." He turned to look at me. I walked towards him, "Lelouch I want to tell you something. I…" I took a half a step back when I noticed what he was about to inject into his left arm and gasped. "That's…"

"Refrain," he said depressingly. "You're familiar with it aren't you? Brings back memories of the good old days."

NO! We're down, but we're not out. He can't just give up. Zero…Lelouch…my hero just can't give up. I stomped towards him and wrenched the drug out of his hand, "Don't joke like that!" I grabbed the injector and threw it on the ground. "So what if you failed this time?" I asked. "Can't you just think of another one of your plans and bounce us back? Just give me an order! Should I pilot my Knightmare? Or maybe play decoy? I'll do whatever you want me to do!" I pleaded. And I really would do just about anything. I didn't want Lelouch to be like this. We needed him to be strong. Why couldn't he just act like the hero I know he can be?

"Then…comfort me," he told me.

_Comfort him? _I took a half a step back. I…I wasn't prepared for that order, but I…I didn't want to object to it either. I…I could easily give him morale support.

Lelouch stood up and walked towards me. "That's something women can do right?" he lifted my chin to look towards him.

_Is his mind really set on…that? _I wondered. He started to draw his lips towards mine. I…I can do this, but…this is all wrong. No! It's not supposed to be like this. I'm not just going to be an outlet to medicate him. I slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it Lelouch! You're Zero right now! You carry the responsibility for showing us a dream! You need to keep that dream alive for us until the very end!" A tear started to roll down my face. "We need you to be Zero with all your heart." Of course I needed it more. "Play your role like you mean it!" I ran away fighting back tears until I had to stop to catch my breath. I looked back to where Lelouch was. _I'm sorry, Lelouch, but I'm not your toy. Not unless you really act like you love me…like a hero loves his heroine…only then will I allow you to take me._

**

* * *

**

Episode 9

Lelouch and I were at the observation deck in our granted area of land, as the Japanese, by the Chinese Federation. The windows were closed to prevent anyone from seeing in. We were doing some tech work while we discussed our next move. I was standing on the desk, fiddling with a fuse box attached to the ceiling, while Lelouch worked down beneath the desk.

"Do you really want to take over the Chinese Federation's capital?" I asked him.

"In such a way that we won't be viewed as invaders," Lelouch told me, "If we overthrow Luo Yang then we clear one of the conditions for defeating Britannia. I smiled at how back to his old self Lelouch was acting. I liked him when he was acting like he was some big shot hero and a master strategist. It gave me goosebumps. This was the side of Lelouch I admired. "What's the matter?" his voice startled me and I tripped over the box I was standing on and crashed on top of him. Our faces were inches from each other, our lips so close to touching. My heart beat rapidly.

I pushed up so that my elbows weren't bent, "Tell me something Lelouch. Why did you come back to us?" He really didn't have to. The black knights continued for an entire year without him and they could continue even without him. So what made him decide to return?

He dodged the question and said, "Kallen, when this is all over, will you return to Ashford Academy with me? Cause I…"

"Tabasco." Both Lelouch and I turned our heads to see C.C sitting across the room eating Pizza. "It needs Tabasco, but all we have is hot sesame oil. What should I do?"

She completely ruined the moment. I hated her. Why did she always do that? Before the situation continued any farther though the intercom beeped and Kaguya shouted, "Master Zero hurry! Come to the Ikagura immediately! We've got big trouble." At least something important was interrupting us than a minor issue with Pizza.

**

* * *

**

That evening

Entering the banquet with Lelouch, as Zero, in tow may not have been the best idea, but at least it let Britannia know we were onto them. I was shocked when Nina tried to attack and kill Lelouch. She was held back, but it just emphasized the point that our presence would not be welcome at the wedding. I told Lelouch we should've made our only appearance then, but he said it was necessary that we showed up that day, as per part of the plan. I tried to get some shut eye before the big event tomorrow, since Lelouch was going to rouse everybody early the next morning and announce our battle plan, but I couldn't sleep, and it wasn't just because I was too excited about tomorrow. Battle always made me nervous. I never knew if I was going to make it to the next day or not.

What was bothering me is that I needed to talk to Lelouch. I needed to talk to him about our relationship, and I needed to do it now. I went to his room and knocked. "Zero," I asked, just in case anyone in the hall heard me call him by his real name if I had said it. There was no response anyway. "Are you asleep? I don't mean to wake you, but…I want to talk to you. I know I should get some sleep before the big event tomorrow, but there's just something I need to talk to you about." No answer still. The first thing to cross my mind was that he was probably busy screwing C.C most likely. The two of them were like a regular pair of lovers. And now I was angry.

I huffed and began to storm off, jealous thoughts and plans to take that bitch out of the picture crossed my mind.

"Kallen," I turned around. Lelouch, well rather Zero, was skulking about the hallways of the Ikaruga, or so it seemed.

"Sorry," I turned around, "I couldn't sleep." I told him.

"You should try to anyway, tomorrow's a big day." I confirmed that he couldn't have been in his room then.

I noticed he was starting to walk away. "Ah wait a minute," I called out. He stopped. "Could we talk, one on one?"

"Aren't we doing that right now?" he asked turning back around about halfway.

"I want to talk privately…it's important," I swallowed and then added, nervously, "Can we go to your room…please?"

"I suppose," he said. I followed him to his room and he removed his mask and cape and hung it up neatly. He sat down on the couch. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Lelouch…you didn't answer my question earlier. Why _did_ you come back to us?" I asked.

"Because that's where you are Kallen," Lelouch told me.

"Lelouch?" I gasped, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry if I was making you feel uncomfortable the other day, but I…Kallen I just…" he was trying to apologize now…how sweet.

I smiled and walked towards him until I could reach out and pull him towards me if I wanted. "No…it's ok…Lelouch I…" Yes…this is it…this…is how it it's supposed to go. My hand found Lelouch's and they joined with each other, our fingers filling in the spaces between the others. I close my eyes. Our lips connect. I tried to fight for dominance, but he completely defeated me when he drove his tongue into my mouth and pinned mine down gliding his across it as if he was stroking it. I felt his other hand behind my head. I could feel myself feeling short of breath and pulled away. I looked at him with pursed lips and soft eyes. "May I ask a request of you?" I asked him putting my arms around the back of his neck.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"The other day you asked me to comfort you. Lelouch…I've wanted to do it, even before I knew Zero was you." I ran my hand through his hair. "Before I knew that I always wanted to be the one you looked to for support, but how you were acting…it wasn't like I had imagined."

The smirk on his face seemed like he was getting into the idea. As if he was interested in playing out my fantasy, "How did you imagine it then?" he asked.

"Just be you, treat me as though you are truly gifted to have me," I told him.

Lelouch put his hand above my chest, "I already do think of you like that Kallen," his eyes were soft. He wasn't acting. He meant that.

"Th-then…just take me," I told him. I ran my other hand up and down his chest. "Be like the hero I know you are and make love to me."

He smirked deviously, "Maybe I should punish you like you've been a bad subordinate for disobeying orders."

"Now have I ever disobeyed your orders?" I asked flirtatiously, getting into this.

"Right now," he said and reached for my zipper, "You're not getting undressed fast enough." He pulled it down part way.

"Hey!" I pulled back away from him. "That's cheap." I reached for his shirt, but he grabbed my hand. "You've been a bad girl Kallen," he acted, "Let me show you how I treat female subordinates who step out of line."

"You think you'll break me," I chuckled with a smile.

"Of course I can," he said reaching into my uniform and squeezed my breast hard, causing me to yelp. "I can do whatever I want to you, I'm the boss."

"You think I'll let you get away with this. Isn't this sexual harassment?" I acted.

"Who are you going to tell?" he smirked, "I'm the one in charge and there's no policies in the Black Knights about stuff like this."

"You're cruel," I said lustfully.

"I am," he agreed.

We kissed as he rotated my breast and wrapped his other hand around my back, "Kallen I…"

There was a knock at the door. _Of all the lousy ti…_

"Who is it?" Lelouch called.

It was Tamaki, "Oh good it sounds like you're still up."

"I'm in the middle of something Tamaki and after that I'm going to bed, can this wait until tomorrow?" Lelouch asked.

There was a pause, possibly for Tamaki sighing or growling behind the door, "I suppose so."

"Get some rest!" Lelouch called out.

"Well that was lousy timing," I huffed, "We always seem to get interrupted.

Lelouch leaned me back and lunged over me a little more, "Does it matter?" Lelouch growled like a hungry animal, "We can continue now at least." He licked the side of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine and then sucked on it.

"Ah! Lelouch that's…" I squealed.

"What's the matter?" he asked, playing with my breast again, causing me to have to twist my legs because of how it felt. "Don't you like how that feels?"

"I…I do, b-but…"

"Not only are you bad, you're also dirty. I never would've guessed." He put his arm behind my neck and trailed his hand down from my breast down towards my crotch. He stroked a single finger up the spot around my most sensitive area.

"Ah…Lelouch," I could feel myself starting to become wet, "D-don't…th-that's…" I couldn't talk and just gasped in a high pitch, balling my fist and bringing it up near my mouth. "S-stop." He moved his hand. "No, don't I…"

"Do you want me to do this or not? Make up your mind," Lelouch said to me.

"I want it," I muttered, averting his gaze.

"Sorry didn't catch that," Lelouch said.

"I want it," I said it a little bit louder, blushing.

"Still can't hear you," he taunted.

"I want it!" I cried out.

Lelouch brought his hand back to wear it was and stroked up and down my sensitive area. I moaned in orgasmic glee. He then started poking his finger as though he was trying to create a hole in my uniform. "Stop teasing me," I told him.

Lelouch wrapped his arm all the way around my back and grabbed my chest with his free hand. "Overstepping your boundaries now are we? Looks like I'll have to increase your punishment." Lelouch dragged the top of my uniform all the way off. And then twirled me around and pinned me to the bed, holding onto my arms. He removed my pants and my panties, throwing them to the ground. "Now stay there like a good girl." He told me and then went and removed his pants and everything else and then leaned back on top of me, pressing a firm hand in between my chest.

"Punish me, Lelouch," I moaned.

"With pleasure," he said. He hovered over me. I turned my head to the side waiting for the moment of no return.

Lelouch broke out of the character he had set up, "Something the matter Kallen?"

"This is my first time," I said bringing my middle knuckle up towards my mouth, almost biting down on it.

"You think it's any different for me?" He asked.

I sat up, also breaking out of character, "What?" This was a surprise.

Lelouch sat down next to me. Both of us had exited the scenario completely, "What you thought I was some awesome player or something?"

"Well you come across as an apathetic jerk to the Student Body, and you know what they say 'girls love bad boys', I thought possibly with at least one of them. I thought maybe Shirley without a doubt…"

"No," he said sternly, "I never did it with Shirley…I blew my chance," he looked away, like he was recalling a painful memory. His head shook slightly from side to side and then he looked back at me. "But that doesn't matter I have you…don't I?"

"Yes," I said softly, with a smile, grabbing him around the neck and pulling him down on top of me, "you do. Now, shall we resume?"

"Yeah," Lelouch said, now prepared to enter me, "Let's." We resumed our scenario. "And now I'm going to punish you for your disobedience Kallen." He entered into me and popped my cherry. It hurt at first, but the pain subsided and the fantasy I had long since had, started to become a reality. Unfortunately there was suddenly another knock at the door. I growled under my breath.

"Who is it? I'm kind of busy in here."

Of all people it was C.C, "Lelouch, why is the door locked?"

"I'm doing something really important and I can't be disturbed," He answered.

"Well where am I supposed to sleep? Don't we usually share our room?" she asked.

_They share a room and he never screwed her once?_ I thought. That was something to ask about before we continued.

"There's probably an empty room somewhere, use the cockpit of one of the Knightmares if you need it," Lelouch told her.

"Very well," she finally went away.

"Just how many times are we going to be interrupted?" Lelouch sighed. "Anyway, let's…"

I was going to ask about him and C.C before we moved on, "Hold up, you're telling me you and C.C share a room and you never screwed her once?"

"Well…no. Why would I want to anyway? She gets on my nerves half the time," Lelouch said. "Maybe if she was a little more honest or upfront about what she wanted out of me then maybe, but you know what they say, the early bird catches the worm." He smirked.

"Was that meant to be sexual?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said and then started to screw me, pinning my arms down at my sides. "Now then, this is what I do to those who are disloyal, got it Kallen?"

"Yes, I understand…I'm sorry," I pretended to apologize. My boobs bounced as Lelouch thrust in and out of me.

"Are you sorry, you seem to be enjoying this," Lelouch smirked.

"I am, I enjoy you being in me. Punish me," I gasped, "Punish meeeeeee."

Lelouch picked up his speed and really laid into me. I grunted and moaned in pleasure. He eventually withdrew, turned me over and entered into me from behind, hands on my hips. I grabbed the bedpost as Lelouch fucked me from behind. "Ohhhhh…ahhhh…uhhhh…" I moaned. It felt so good. Lelouch reached underneath me and grabbed my tits.

"Have you learned your lesson Kallen?" he asked, his hot breath, breathing into my ear.

"Y-yes," I moaned, "b-but…I like this…I l-like this." We continued to fuck until I could feel my entire body start to tingle all over I was getting close to climaxing. Lelouch sat on his knees and pulled me on top of him, pumping into me from behind, playing with my boobs. I was so close to reaching my limit. I became more vocal as I got closer and closer to reaching my peak. "I…I'm about to…I'm about to come."

"Come Kallen," Lelouch told me. "I order you to come."

I continued to moan and grunt and squeal until I couldn't hold back any more. "I'm coming!" I declared and shook and trembled and let my fluids drip out of me as I felt Lelouch do the same, releasing inside of me. I fell forward. Lelouch lowered me down gently. I panted as I came down from my high.

Lelouch stroked my back as he lay down next to me. "That was amazing," he told me, smiling at me.

"It really was," I agreed and then pushed up off my back and went to get my clothes.

"Where are you going?" Lelouch asked me.'

"Back to my room. What will the others think if it's released that I slept with you?" I asked him back.

"No one has to know," Lelouch came over and hugged me from behind, burying his head into the side of my neck, "This'll be our little secret."

"But what about C.C?" I asked.

"I think she gets the picture that this room is off limits till morning," Lelouch told me.

"What if you're wrong?" I asked.

"Well the door's locked, and even if she does find out it's not like she'll tell anyone," Lelouch assured me. "Now come on, it's all right."

"I don't know," I looked down at the ground.

"Don't make me give you a direct order now," he nuzzled.

"Oh fine, what the heck," I agreed.

"Excellent," he let go of me and we lay down together, facing each other. Lelouch grabbed a remote control and shut off the lights.

"Goodnight Kallen," Lelouch said to me.

"Goodnight…Lelouch," I said. We snuggled down, and fell asleep.

* * *

**(A/N: Man I am SOOO proud with how this turned out. So for the record I'm not Anti-LelouchXC.C. In fact I'd write one, but Xerosonic and I like to share ideas between us, so if you want a good LelouchXC.C he's your man. But anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this Two-shot. Sorry it's so disjointed, but like I said in the last chapter I wasn't about to rewrite the plot adding in sensual scenes in. You want to do that, be my guest. Anyway, it's late. I have class tomorrow. Good night people).**


End file.
